


Cass is back

by Levi_Phantomhive



Series: Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Returns, Emotional Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, cass is back, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: so I've been trying to write more often and once a week I have been making short little supernatural fanfictions (ficlets) and have decided to share them on here as well. In the future I may add other shows as well but for now it has been all Supernatural. Rating is currently teen and up but may change in the future.about this work:this is a rewrite of the reunion scene from season 13 between Cass and Dean





	Cass is back

When Dean got the phone call his mind froze and he forgot how to breath. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure he wanted to. What if it wasn't real? Could he really go through losing him all over again? But could Dean really not take the chance? No, of course he was going to go. Going to see if this is really the win he needed. Not only did he need the win, he needed his friend. He needed him to be alive. He heard Sammy talking to him but he wasn't sure he could answer. He just looked over at his brother, said “Cass…he’s…” but couldn't get any more then that out. Sam’s eyes widened, he had to assume that it was the aforementioned angel on the phone. 

Dean was silent the rest of the way. His mind, however, kept going back and forth between it's a trap and it’s Cass. It’s that son of a bitch Asmodeus playing some game with them to take Jack or Chuck heard his prayer’s and used his God mojo to bring Cass back. Dean’s heart was conflicted. And if he was being honest with himself, if this wasn't real, if it was all just some game by some son of a bitch, he’s not sure how much of him will be left. There was already just about nothing left in the tank. It’s not like he wants to leave Sammy behind or anything but he knows when he’s to the point of nothing left his actions become careless and reckless. He becomes a liability to Sam. He prayed this wasn't a set up. 

They reached the meeting point in record time. Sam sometimes wonders how (or if) Dean ever got a license. And there, by a pay phone, was the ever familiar trench coat. Dean was out of the Impala in seconds, Sam not far behind, but then Dean hesitated. 

“Cass, is it really you?” The suspicion was not subtle in the hunters voice. 

“Yes, Dean. It’s really me. Who else would I be?” Cass said with his infamous head tilt. 

Dean smiled softly. Yeah, that was Cass. He closed the distance between them and pulled the angel into tight hug. A few tears escaping down his cheeks. Cass was real. Cass was here. He needed a win, and it looks like something finally went right. Cass was family, but more than that, his best friend. Dean’s never been one for sharing or feelings or anything of the sort, but there’s a part of him that feels a little differently with Cass. While it’s still not his favorite of subjects, he’s more willing to have those moments with him, than say, with Sam. As the older brother, it’s always been hard for Dean to share feelings or problems with the younger Winchester. He always felt he had to be the strong one, the protector, the one with the answers. Cass changed that for Dean, and has, in a way, grounded him. The hunter hadn’t realized that until he lost him to the leviathans but he’s come to count on Cass for more than he realized. Having him back began to lift the dark empty Dean was feeling inside. 

Cass hugged him back quite firmly, making Dean wonder if he was looking into his soul again, like their first meeting. Or if Cass just knows when something isn’t right, claiming profound bonds and all that. Though sometimes Dean thinks he just uses that as his excuse for using angel mojo to sneak peaks into his thoughts or even soul. Not that he minds. It’s easier sometimes if he doesn’t have to say anything. And with Cass, that happens a lot. He doesn’t need to say a word and Cass is there. 

It wasn’t until Dean remembered Sam was also there that he broke the embrace. Cass was Sam’s family too after all. They had their hug, less intense then with Dean, but Sam was glad to have him back. To Sam, Cass was like a second older brother, and having him back was great. Not just because he’s family but also because maybe now Dean will snap out of his downward spiral. It broke Sam’s heart to see his brother so…broken and without hope, and not being able to do a damn thing to help. Cass was always the one to rescue Dean emotionally. And sure, he wished Dean would be able to share more with him without it feeling like pulling teeth, but he gets why. Dean probably thinks he’s more subtle but he’s not. He knows Dean’s always tried to be the strong role model neither of them had. Sam smiled as Cass and Dean began to catch up. He could already see a change in Dean, his eyes showing light again. The hope he had told Sam he had lost seemed to be coming back.


End file.
